<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a hundred lies by jeesechurger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194608">a hundred lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeesechurger/pseuds/jeesechurger'>jeesechurger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>◕ jeesechurger's drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Drabble, Guns, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Magical Pills, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Really Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeesechurger/pseuds/jeesechurger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Jeongin desperately wanted to undo his mistake. in which Minho never forgave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>◕ jeesechurger's drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a hundred lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day three: bad love</p><p>this is my participation of <a href="https://twitter.com/AGIBBANGFEST">agibbang fest's</a> birthday challenge (hbd imie)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin was forced onto his knees, in queue three pistols were out of safety and targeted right at his skull. He did not challenge himself to look up to see who was on the other end. The thrill was not his. Thick air blended with the smell of blood and whispered it was his end already. A muzzle nudged and took it sweet time to slip between the bangs on his forehead. He took in a long breath, out of habit.</p><p>To be honest, Jeongin was not afraid anymore, not after a hundred times of giving his last breath. The pills that gave people another chance to survive a new life were not easy to find. But he had enough resources piled up in years to start a hundred. For love, he told himself. Or the leftover of love he had been too greedy to live once again, over again. After Minho told him it was the end, he wanted to see the other ends.</p><p>A hundred more heartbreaks.</p><p>For love.</p><p>The cold metal wasn’t making any difference as the sweat slid.</p><p>"Tell me, time traveler," the closest pistol's holder mumbled, almost humiliating yet calm. He accepted a low stool from his handyman to sit across Jeongin, "How many times have you been in this situation?"</p><p>Somebody behind pulled on the collar of his shirt to meet their eyes.</p><p>Jeongin felt his love boiling in his veins, itchy, almost electrified under the hostile gaze of the other. <em> God, </em>the expensive suit on him was the best look Jeongin had ever laid eyes on. That exact moment reminded him of another life, where they got married...</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>And how Minho told him he wanted a divorce.</p><p>A smack. Hard. Bet the grip panel left a print on his cheekbone. He was at eye level with the latter's leather shoes.</p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Minho hissed, not a question in his tone, rather a threat. Even if he had to sit upright and keep his hand firmly in front of his crew, his hand holding the gun trembled slightly. Nobody noticed, and he thought it was the strength of his bouncing back - but his inner voice that was buried six feet under was telling something different.</p><p>He pushed his brown strands back with the free hand. The voice was buried for a reason Minho did not want to reveal on spot. So, his tip of shoe joined in the cheekbone crashing party.</p><p>"How did you pass through the doors?"</p><p>"I've always been here."</p><p>A laugh with no emotion hung in the safe house.</p><p>Jeongin was mesmerized watching all from the corner of his eye. He may have been pressed down to the concrete floor stained with dry bodily fluids, as long as he could witness Minho exist right in front of his eyes, he was happy. And Jeongin got to make him react in any way; he was disgusting to Minho and it was beautiful.</p><p>"You're beautiful."</p><p>"Don't fuck with me!" he gritted his teeth.</p><p>The shoe felt heavier and furious spits landed on his face but Jeongin was aware Minho couldn't find the same strength to smash his head. A fight was going on in his lover's mind, his eyes lingered on him like he knew him.</p><p>Now.</p><p>"Please, Min," Jeongin didn't want to let it go, "Let me explain."</p><p>It rang, at that moment, he saw an <em> oh? </em> dying as quickly as it arrived when Minho scrunched his nose. Deep down felt puzzled till his bones. Someone. Familiar. A guy, a girl, another guy, another girl. Then, a lot of people at once. His head ached.</p><p>Jeongin concentrated on the bittersweet taste of hope as Minho frowned slowly, the smell of piss on the concrete vanished. Just maybe...</p><p>"You cheated on me, you don't get to explain."</p><p>No.</p><p>"Min, please, let me fix it this time!"</p><p>His foot was removed. The muzzle nudged once again, found his temple effortlessly.</p><p>"Min, I never loved them, please!"</p><p>The last pill.</p><p>"And I wish I never loved you, Jeongin."</p><p>Bang.</p><p> </p><p>Yang Jeongin woke up in a room, washed with the sunset and scent of pure lust. A man was straddling him, naked, kissing a trail of wet kisses down his chest. The bed felt soft, his tongue traveled around his inner cheeks - metal alike. Blood. A hundred tries to lie.</p><p>With a delayed reflex, he pulled on the blond's hair and stared down to his eyes.</p><p>It was not Minho.</p><p>"Felix?"</p><p>"Something's wrong, love?"</p><p>Someone. Familiar. Another guy. The exact moment Minho found him in their bed with another. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos &amp; comments are much appreciated, they keep me motivated to do more ♡</p><p>find me! <a href="https://twitter.com/MINLlXR">nsfw twt</a> &amp; <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/20000915">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>